Current drug delivery systems include several delivery mechanisms, including transdermal delivery, inhalation, ingestion, injection, nasal delivery, ocular delivery, buccal delivery, and suppository delivery, such as anal or vaginal suppository delivery. While the human skin is an excellent anatomical and biochemical barrier, through-the-skin (TTS) therapy has been used for many years. Due to the impermeability of skin, however, only low molecular weight medications have been used successfully. As a result, delivery of many drugs or medications has been relegated to more conventional methods, and most commonly injections via hypodermic needles, ingestion, or insertion by way of suppositories. Needles, however, break the skin barrier and, hence, may increase the risk of infection and, further, the risk of exposure to health workers to transmission of diseases. Suppositories may not be as successful due to systemic elimination. With oral delivery, the drug may not reach its intended target with the desired concentration. Further, with more medications, such as chemotherapy, having deleterious effects on the body, targeting of a drug has taken on new significance. Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced drug delivery system that would reduce the reliance on the use of needles, pills or suppositories for delivering medication and, further, that can better target the area to be treated.